


Danganronpa IF: A Killer's Instinct

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Series: Danganronpa IF: Killer's Journey [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Corrupted!Naegi, During Tradgey, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiki Hayato, Ultimate Assassin, was a government experiment to make the ultimate assassin. He ran away and has been living near Hope's Peak. One day a girl named Mukuro Ikusaba offers him refuge from the government, but in return he must become an Ultimate Despair. Makoto Naegi spent his school life as the Ultimate Hope because he had an unquie ablilty to influence people's emotions (not suprenatural he is the kind of person who can say those really deep statement). Yeah such a boring trait. Junko Enoshima saw this talent and quickly molded him into an Ultimate Despair and her puppet. Other than that it is in the beginning of the Tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work I do not own Danganronpa. Also this is my first work so please give constructive criticism and maybe other characters to. J

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

Taiki sat in a bench near Hope's Peak Academy. This was school for Ultimates. He hated that name, he hated a lot of things. Especially killing but it was the only thing he was good at. The government or at least the people who worked on him were hunting him. He slipped off the Sniper Rifle and AK-47 attached to his back. He set the guns next to him and then pulled out a block of cheese and a knife. He began to cut the cheese in a orderly fashion. He then pulled out some bread and meats and began to make sandwiches. The only reason he had this stuff was because he did some mercenary work. He did this under the alias of Blade. He ate the first few sandwiches before packing the rest away. He heard someone began to approach. He then drew pistol from his belt and aimmed it towards the direction of the noise. A girl walked out from behind a tree. She had freckles and short black hair, and slung across her back was a assault rifle. The girl approached cautiously and he made no move to lower his weapon. Upon realizing she wasn't a threat he took his finger off the trigger and lowered it slightly.

The girl asked, "Are you Blade?"

Taiki replied, "Depends on who's asking." The girl nods and tosses him a packet. Taiki flipped through, eyes scanning every page. He reconized these as his government files.

Taiki growled, "What do you want with me."

The girl said, "I want you to come join Ultimate Despairs, and in return you can fight against and be protected from the government that hurt you." Excitement begins to build up forcing to Taiki to breathe for a moment.

Taiki replied, "I will get back to you."

The girl said, "And how will we find you." He tossed her metal device and began to walk away. She looked at it confused.

Taiki stated, "Communicator, we'll be in contact. By the way never caught you name."

The girl said, "Mukuro."

Taiki said, "Well nice to meet you Mukuro-san names Taiki." He raised his hand as a way of saying bye. As Taiki thought about it he remembered, "The government you hate has collasped do you really want to see others in pain like you were?" Taiki shook his head with his decision. He wasn't going to Ultimate Despair. In fact he was going to fight them.

* * *

Makoto Naegi sat on the side of his room in the HQ for Ultimate Despair. He recalled when Junko had brought him from the boring hope over to despair. At that time she also began to date Makoto. He could hear Junko teasing Mukuro who had recently returned empty handed. Makoto decided to wait to see if Junko called for him before he walked towards them. Of course neither did. He decided to let himself in. He wasn't to happy either that Mukuro didn't force the Ultimate Assasin to make a decision. 

Junko noticed him and said, "Oh good Makoto-kun your here."

Makoto slightly bowing, he said, "Why do you need me." At this Junko began to smirk.

Junko said, "I'm all sad because Mukuro-nii was stupid and I need some fun." Her smile grew bigger

Makoto nodded and said, "Okay what do you need?" Makoto knew what this meant.

Mukuro stoically said, "I will leave and a wait my punishment." After Mukuro had left Junko beckoned to Makoto. He walked over and she sat up in her throne. When Makoto reached her, she pulled him on to her. She began to kiss him hard. Makoto began to do the same. She flipped him into the chair and countinued. Makoto basically lived for these moments when he was doing this. Sadly their time was interrupted as Kuzuryu walked in, Pekoyama and his younger sister not trailing far behind. Makoto didn't know the other Ultimate Despairs to well but is wasn't like he bothered to meet them either.

Junko angrily said, "What Fuyuhiko-san can't you see I'm busy."

Kuzuryu said, "Miss Junko one of our warehouses was attacked by a single person. When discovered the only thing that left a sign he was there was the victims blood painted into a sword surronded by a circle. The only thing missing was a laptop with nothing on it. There was no trace of the bodies."

Junko laughed, "Interesting. Send someone to investigate." The three nodded and left the room.

Junko looked at Makoto and said, "Now where were we?" At this the two continued.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that Future Foundation was never created.

* * *

Makoto watched as his sister, Komaru Naegi, struggled in bonds that were holding her down. 

Komaru fear stricken asked, "Why are you doing this Makoto-nii." As she said this Junko walked in with some stuff she used for torture. Komaru gave a pleading look, but Makoto just smiled. 

* * *

 

Taiki wandered the streets aimlessly hoping to find a Ultimate Despair. He had his hood pulled over his head and his eyes darted into alleys and the streets. He saw a girl standing in a alleyway he recognized named Peko Pekoyama. She was his next target. He began to walk in the alley before pulling out a glass container filled with a glowing orange liquid. This was drug that increased his response speed and brain waves. This allowed him to move quickly and avoid injury. He drank the liquid and felt a pounding in his head. This caused him to drop the glass, which the  shattered to the floor. He then dropped to a knee and gripped his head. Attracting the attention fo some of the Monokuma Soldiers the moved into the alleyway. He felt a familiar voice begin to take over. He saw Pekoyama begin to approach. As she drew her weapon Taiki stood up. A creepy smile formed across his face, one that might be seen on the face of a serial killer. His eyes no longer green and blue, but now a glowing orange. Behind Pekoyama stood a surprising sight, Ikusaba. 

Pekoyama barked, "Who are you!" Taiki made no response making her only repeat herself.

Taiki mouth said, "I'm but a shadow that haunts your dreams." He drew a machete attached to his belt. He spun the blade around smiling all the while. Pekoyama motioned for two Monokuma Soldiers to advance. He took the machete and shoved into the first one. The second approached holding a metal pipe. He moved as they slammed it down and jumped on to a dumpster. As the Soldier turned to face him he jumped off and brought the machete in to the soldier's head.  He turned his lower half of the face stained with blood. The other soldiers that were there began to move backwards. Pekoyama and Ikusaba both held stance. Taiki let out a cackle and the charged towards both of the Ultimate Despairs. Though when the two braced for an attack Taiki jumped over them and ran off. This is when they realized this person was processing information much faster than a normal human.

Ikusaba said, "I'm guessing that that was Blade."

Pekoyama puzzled asked, "But I thought he expressed interest in joining Ultimate Despair." 

Ikusaba said, "I couldn't say that it is hard to tell with an assassin. They are trained to lie and get away with it." She walked over to the remaining glass container and lifted it up. She observed in close detail and dimly glowing liquid dripping. She then turned around and walked towards the truck.

Ikusaba said, "We best report to Junko-nii." Pekoyama nodded and followed Ikusaba. Neither of them realized the entire time Taiki had been listening. Taiki smirked to himself and walked into the crowd. The pieces of the game were starting to go into play. Now all he need was to find Class 78 and a boy named Hajime Hinata.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato's traumatic past comes back. We also learn Taiki has Super Anaylsis when it comes to fighting.

* * *

Taiki sat down against a wall in a laboratory. Memories flowed through his head, when he trained in ninjustu, then night his family were killed. The first memory appeared, "Taiki was young standing in a dojo as his Sensei announced him a full fledged ninja. He had been attending Hope's Peak Elementary as the Lil' Ultimate Ninja for a while now. He was the youngest ninja in his dojo one of the most pretigous in fact. He took these classed because of his families realtions to the yakuza clan run by the Kuzuryu clan." That memory passed and the next one proceeded, "Taiki and his entire family were there walking down the street from a restaurant. He remembered this night clearly. They walked down a abandoned street when a man walked up to the. He pulled out a 10mm pistol and demanded his family give them all there money. His older sister scared ran up and tried to hit the man. The man pulled the trigger and his sister's body fell limp as blood seeped out of his head. Taiki screamed in terror. Angered both of his parents ran towards the man. Taiki holding his dead sister's body heard to more gunshots followed by to thumps. He looked behind him and saw the fear stricken faces of two dead adults. His parents." This caused Taiki to bury his head into his knees as tears streaked down his face. 

This was something Taiki hadn't felt in a long time. Emotion something he thought was gone after the experiments. The third memory followed, "He was sitting in a dull room with a tinted glass window, white walls, no furniture. He heard to two sets of footsteps proceed into the room. Taiki pulled out a 10mm pistol and pointed it towards the footsteps. Taiki at this point in his life hated making bonds with people. He had picked up by the government for a project so he could get revenge. Taiki had gone from a once happy and energetic boy to a emotionless almost machine like person. He looked up and saw a girl and a slightly younger boy standing there. He lowered the weapon and began to look them over. He had gained new parts and talents he never knew he could have. He noted the the knife hidden in the boy's sleeve based on a small bludge other than that there were no weapons. Taiki said, 'So you are also part of this project.' The girl nodded and the boy stood still eyeing him. He later learned they were Saito and Miya." 

That memory passed and the next one showed up, "This was after the drugging and training of these Ultimate Assassin were done and they were on their fourth mission. Recently they recieved a serum that enchaned their brain proccessing speeds and other physical and mental abilities. Taiki ran through the dead bodies and found those of a dying Miya and a dead Saito. Taiki rushed to give Miya medical care, but she refused. Later when he was at the lab he broke out killing all the scientists. The next month the Tradgey began. These events formed the side effect of the serum Blade. A part of him that had nod regard for human life. For some reason it respect Taiki's wishes when it came to who it killed." Suddenly the flashbacks stopped and Taiki sat there for a while. 

He eventually got up and walked out of the building. The building where he was experimented on. He had everything he needed. His sniper, naginata, kusarigama, tekagi-shuko, 10mm pistols, smoke bombs, grappeling hook, and a ono.


	4. Resistance is Futile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After class 78's mutual killing game. Mukuro wasn't killed like in Trigger Happy Havoc. Also this supports the theory that Chisa Yukizome is an Ultimate Despair.

* * *

Taiki was hiding from the Monokuma's just outside the building. Adrenaline was rushing through his blood vessels. He unbuttoned and pulled off the button-up shirt. He then proceeded to look through the weapons hidden within the shirt. He pulled out a hatchet and slipped back on the shirt this time not buttoning up the shirt. He spun the hatchet in his hand a few times. He then ran into another room littered with filing cabinets. He barricaded the door and began to sort through the files. There were files on Ultimates from Hope's Peak and other shit that was supposed to be destroyed when a failed attempt at stopping Ultimate Despair known as Future Foundation was destroyed. There were only files like these at bases for Ultimate Despair. He grabbed file after file flipping through them. He found a section marked Ultimate Despairs. He pulled out a backpack that was lying on the floor and stuffed the files in. One fell out and curiosity over took Taiki. He flipped through it and saw the name Makoto Naegi, former Ultimate Hope. He read the file as the Monokuma's slammed into the door trying to break his barricade. The few words that caught his eyes were, "...after undergoing Leader Enoshima's brainwashing video, Makoto Naegi the Ultimate Hope gave up hope and turned to despair." He shoved the file into the bag and ran towards the window. Then the Monokuma's finally got through the barrier. 

Taiki said, "Well it was fun. But I must be going." He jumped into the street and ran off into an alleyway. He now knew a secret Junko Enoshima had been trying to hide. Makoto Naegi didn't join Ultimate Despair on his volition.

* * *

 

Now to our somewhat regular checkup on Makoto Naegi.

* * *

Makoto sat in his room slamming the wall in anger. He was trying to repress his hope. But it kept building and everything Junko had done to save him from the boredom of hope was coming undone. A Monokuma terrorist walked in and Makoto snapped.

Makoto yelled, "Get out of here!" He flung his hand out and the terrorist fled in terror. Makoto returned to his self-loathing.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
